


Party Boys Gone Wild

by EmoPenguin4



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drunk Sex, Frottage, Hotdogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPenguin4/pseuds/EmoPenguin4
Summary: Rook goes wild at a party thanks to Sharky. Rook goes wild on Sharky thanks to a party.





	Party Boys Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Littlebiscuits inspired me to make a new Rook (even though they probably didn't mean an entirely new character) so introducing Garret Johnson, lewd drunk that never leaves home without a bottle of booze. I took a few creative liberties with these characters because they're drunk.

"Party!"

"Party," Rook screams back in response. He and his friend, Sharky, had started drinking a few hours ago to celebrate liberating Faith's region. While this means the other siblings would be working against them double time, it won't stop the plan to raise morale for the Deputies. Rook had contacted some of his friends over to join the celebration, but only Grace and Sharky could come. Nick was tired and wanted to spend time with his wife. Hurk had to run some errands for his dad. Jess was nowhere to be found. Addie was all tied up with her boy toy.

"Look at him," Hudson quietly chuckles and whispers to Grace. The sharpshooter simply shrugged, knowing Rook was usually this boisterous. "I thought I've seen it all, but that man brings out a side I've never seen."

"Not that I understand, but maybe the stress from the fighting has been building up. Maybe you've never seen this before because back then, there wasn't a lot to stress over," Grace comments thoughtfully, mulling over the effects warfare might be taking on Rook. 

"Maybe we just don't have anyone crazy enough in our unit," Hudson counters with a simpler thought. "Pratt is passive-aggressive but not direct enough to be wild. Aside from him and I, Rook likes to keep himself scarce. Only moves from his desk when he needs to. Usually dispatched by himself, otherwise he's accompanied by me or Pratt."

"I still stand by my point," Grace responds coldly.

"Have it your way, we're entitled to our own opinions," Hudson responds in a polite manner.

"Hey ladies," Rook yells at Grace and Hudson, "why don't you join us for a round or two of Truth or Dare?"

Hudson looks at Grace, who just shrugs. "Couldn't hurt to join. We did come here to relax and boost morale."

Grace sighs. "Wouldn't hurt. But if something regrettable happens, I'm laying the blame on you."

"Wouldn't be the first time I had to take a hit for Garret," Hudson replies in a humorous tone.

"Oi," Sharky yells, "we can't start until you give a response!"

"Coming," Hudson calls out for the boys. "Let's sit over there!"

\-------

Four bottles of beer and four shots of whiskey later, the girls finally felt a buzz while the guys looked like they were on their last legs.

"O-Okay, so," Grace slurred, "Garret! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," came Rook's slow response.

Hudson leans over to Grace, whispering a suggestion in her ear. An out-of-character giggle fell from Grace's lips. "So!" Grace stands up, managing not to fall over. She points at Rook and Sharky with her hands. "Garret, smooch Sharky like your life depends on it."

Hudson doubles over in joy, her mirth mingled with Grace's own. Rook tilts his head, confused at first. Sharky looks offended. "Fuck it," Rook breathes out. He drapes his arms over Sharky and crashes into his lips, their combined weight and inebriation causing them to fall over with Rook on top. Rook pries Sharky's mouth open and soon enough, they're swallowing each other's spit, their tongues weaving in and out of mouths like a dance.

A few partygoers have taken notice and congregated around the four seated in a circle, some cheering the two guys on drunkenly, others taking photos on their phones.

It stays like that for a minute, the girls in the circle and the crowd just giggling as the boys continue and they don't seem to want to stop, not even for fresh air. "Okay, boys," Grace laughs out. "You can stop eating face now." 

A noticeably loud moan emits from the Deputy as he separates from Sharky, both of their lips looking red and swollen from the nonstop smooching. "Really?"

Hudson just laughs loudly. "If you wanna continue, get a room."

Rook huffs and stares the girls down. "You know what," he says, standing up and pulling a confused Sharky with him, "we'll do just that! Hmph!"

"No regrets!" Grace yells at Rook and Sharky once they've made their way in a building reserved for the party.

Rook drags Sharky into a bedroom, slamming the door behind him. "Now where were we?"

Sharky blinked. "You wanted to make out more."

A wicked grin splits Rook's features. "Get on the bed with me, Sharky."

"Real pushy," Sharky comments with a grin. He drags himself over to the bed, almost tripping in the process. Rook and Sharky clumsily start shedding their clothes, shirts and pants flying in random directions. Soon, they're both standing in underwear. Sharky wearing heart boxer shorts and Garret wearing tight briefs that hug his crotch and ass just right.

"Like what you see," Rook speaks in a husky, seductive tone, doing his best to crawl up Sharky's body even while inebriated. 

"Shut up and kiss me," Sharky growls lustfully, his hands reaching up for the prowling Deputy. "Wanna feel those lips again."

Rook jumps up to reach Sharky's lips, both men drowning each other's moans in their mouths. Sharky's hands trail down Rook’s back, reaching lower to cup his firm ass. It draws out a surprised groan from Rook, but he otherwise continues kissing the arsonist. 

Eventually, they pull apart to get some air. Their pants are loud and heavy, Rook's tongue out like a dog looking for water. "God, I wanna..."

Sharky wraps his legs around Rook's waist. "Hump."

"Yeah," he agrees. "Hump."

Rook moves his hips up and down against Sharky's. Slowly at first, then picking up speed. Occasionally slowing down, then picking up speed. The boys stay like this for a few minutes, grinding against each other with a heavy need. Rook and Sharky's moans freely fill the air as their erections rub, separated by a layer of cloth. Rook leans close to Sharky's shoulder and freely licks the area, drawing out strangled moans from him.

Sharky smacks Rook's ass, and the Deputy pulls away in surprise. "What?"

"This is boring, man," Sharky complains. "Let's do something a bit more fun," he says, his hands thumbing Rook's waistband. Sharky gives a look that's asking for permission, and Rook responds by placing his own hands on the other's underwear. They strip each other at the same time, their erections dripping and standing. 

Rook flips Sharky around and rubs his dick on the pyro's asscheeks. "Fuck, you've never told me you had a bubble butt."

"Just one more ace up my sleeve in case you tried to leave," he responds. "Just keep going like this, press your body on mine, rub it between my cheeks..."

Rook lays flat against Sharky who grunts from the sudden weight. Their hips roll in unison, Rook trying to get off on a delicious piece of ass and Sharky trying to derive pleasure from the sheets below. It ends unceremoniously, with Rook coming first, warm white staining Sharky's back. He feels the warmth spread across his back and releases into the sheets below. Both men lay in exhaustion, fresh essence sticking their bodies together. It isn't long until exhaustion rolls over and they both sleep, snoring loudly.

"And done," Rico says softly, closing his video camera and leaving the premises.


End file.
